Adamlenton1
Adamlenton1 (AKA Adam or AL1) is user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on June 23rd, 2007; he has over 12,131 posts and no rank. He posted regularly in a few forums, but mainly in the Message Boards Forum. Adamlenton also roleplays in the Minifigures and the Pharoah's Quest Forum, and used to roleplay in the Alien Conquest Forum. One of Adam's favorite topics is the Car Debating Society, located in the Racers Forum. His avatar is a minifigure with a determined expression with a red baseball cap, ninja torso, and khaki pants. For a short time, Adamlenton made the Craftsman list in Your Position in the MB's Advanced, but quit for two reasons. One, was that no-one was posting updates, and the second was the never-ending complaining about SPAM. He is also a member of this wiki. MB History Adamlenton spent nearly all of his active time on the old LEGO Message Boards. He retired from the LEGO Message Boards about a couple of months after he joined. In this time, he became Journeyman by mainly posting in the Star Wars forum. In July 2011, Adam returned to the LEGO Message Boards by accident, when he clicked on LEGO.com, and worked his way up to Craftsman by late August. Around Craftsman, Adam began posting faster, and joined his first roleplay in the Minifigures Forum. This was to follow by a few other roleplays. He became Artisan on September 9th, 2011, and gained his second stud on September 28th. On October 11th, 2011, he became Inventor, shortly after huohana, and went on to gain his third stud on October 20th. On November 10th, 2011, he re-passed huohana and gained his fourth stud. Huo eventually repassed him back shorty after he gained his fifth stud. On December 23rd, Adam finally reached Old Timer, and in doing so, beat his goal to get OT before Christmas. After a short semi-active period at the start of 2012, Adam is now back to full strength, posting about 4 or 5 times a week, and at the weekends. However, he recently rediscovered MLN (My Lego Network), which has occupied some of his posting time. Signatures Adam has used a few signatures. His first one was, {/-\ |_ 1}, which he later changed to, ~{/-\ |_ 1}~. Sometimes, he added messages underneath like, 'Inventor at last'. In January 2012, Adam started a quest to find a new sig. He made a few options, but he wasn't happy with them. Adam finally came up with two sigs, a new take on his previous sig, ~~ ~~ and a completely new sig, ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹. He chose the latter one as his new sig, but didn't use it for very long, only about a month. He now uses: ᴥ۩ Aᴰᴀᴹᴌ¹ᴉ ۩ᴥ The Speech On December 9th, 2011, Adam made a speech in the topic 'Time Off LEGO MB Speeches Podium'. It was about his activeness and he said he wouldn't be posting as much as he used to. |Userpage=Adamlenton1 }} Category:Wiki Members Category:Great Articles Category:2007 Category:Users